Oboeteoku
by YouCanCallMePoison
Summary: This is my take on the 3 years mystery. It is from Bulma's POV but I may write one from Vegeta's as a sequel. It depends on the reviews. It's a w.i.p. so if u want 2 no when I update send ur email or whatever.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic that I am serious about you guys but I won't say that the reviews have to be nice, if u have a comment express it. But not those ignorant just tryin to tick someone off ones please. Oh and don't worry its just the prologue. It hints at some lime but the lemon is in the following chapters if I see people are actually reading it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z just a pen and notebook and sadly Bulma owns Vegeta.

_Trunks_

I stare at my beautiful baby boy lying in his crib. He looks at me dreamy eyed as his eyelids become droopy. I remove the blue fitted-cap from his head to reveal his unruly lavender curls. Even in the moonlight I can see how they seem to defy gravity, growing upwards into a short point to match the little widow's peak that mimicks his father's.

A smile grazes my lips as his chubby little hands grabs for mine and places it over his chest where his heart beats slowly. His mouth curves into a smile which transforms my beautiful, mean-looking child into the handsome little prince he is. –_So much like his father- _I think as his breathing becomes rythmatic and I have to slowly pry my hand from his grip. –_from his looks right down to his actions- _my thoughts continue as I see his fingers clench together from the lack of mine. Staring down I can't help but wonder if the hand to chest thing is a Saiyan trait or just another one of his inborn distinction he received from his father, like his pride.

To say he is only a few months old his need to prove his self-reliance is coming out more and more from his need to pull the bottle from anyone's hands who tries to hold it for him to his quick lack of interest in crawling while everyone else walks.

I pull his blanket up to cover him, taking one last look at my lover's blue-hued twin before heading towrd the sanctuary of a hot shower.

Leaving the adjoining baby room that once used to be Vegeta's, I cn't help but frown at the vacant bed that awaits me. 5 months. He's been gone 5 months and even though I agreed that he should leave so that he could reach his goal to be a SSJ I can't help but be disappointed.

From the beginning of our relationship it was clear where his true priorities lay. He made it known that his training came first but even though his words said this his actions spoke otherwise. It has been 31 months since that mysterious boy came and warned us of the future, 17 of which I have spent with my dark prince lying at my side not counting the last 5. Standing over my bed I realize that I have grown accustomed to sleeping by his side.

Reluctantly I exit the room and enter the dismal hallway. Making it to the shower I sigh as the warm pellets of water strike my body. A ter rolls down my cheek as I rub the strawberry-scented shampoo that Vegeta seemed to love almost as much as I do through my hair. I can almost feel my Geta-chan's hands incircling me from behind, kneading my flesh as he draws me close to the heat of his body. A heat rises in me as I remember the times I awoke alone, thinking he had withdrew from my love(as he often did). I would head for a shower only to be joined and ravaged by my insatiable Saiyan Prince. My knees grow weak with just the memory.

Hurriedly I finish my shower and shove my silk robe on before my memories get the best of me. Walking into the hallway I can't help but be frightened by the silence in my wing of Capsule Corp. around me the only light comes from little lamp at a corner table. Outside I can hear the wind brushing a tree against my bedroom window. I hate the silence. Even though I am a genius my imagination can still get the better of me. Regretfully I have to admit that I used to sleep with my television on so that my senses won't be challenged by the dark silence. Vegeta unintentionally put a stop to that little habit of mine. Lying with him, my head resting on his chest, he was my television. All of my senses were intuned to him from his surprisingly smooth skin to his deep rythmatic breathing that was like a sweet lullaby to my ears.

I reach for the doorknob to my room only to be stopped by a sight on my door. A dent. That dent. The dent he made out of pure anger and frustration. The dent that he made the first night we were together.

Yeah well that's the prologue so what do you guys think should I quit or keep going? Hit me up


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the long wait I have been writing a lot of b/v short stories and wont have this updated until christmas. I'm am seriously sorry about this but i have to wait for a program for my computer. I will have a new completed one-shot up by friday though to hold u guys over.

Forgiveness,

GetaBaby


End file.
